Broken Creed/Day -10
The Matoran of Sonics jumped from tree to tree, carrying another Matoran on his back. The Matoran of Sonics's name was Deusui, and he was the search party for his village. It was storm season, and every Matoran on the island had to stay in their villages in order to prevent them from being struck by lightning. Deusui was fast enough, agile, and strong enough to find any Matoran who were outside of te village and return them home. This one was unconscious. He was approaching the village, and just in time. The storm was about to hit. He could start to feel the drops of rain , starting as a drizzle and quickly turning into a downfall of rain. He started to pick up his pace, jumping from tree to tree at an excelerated speed than he was originally going. Fate was not kind to him today, as a bolt of lightning hit the tree he was about to jump off of, causing the tree to topple over into flames, and caused Deusui to loose his footing, and his grip on the Matoran. The two Matoran fell to the ground, as the tree landed a few feet behind them, and started to set the grass ablaze. Deusui placed the uncounscious Matoran over his shoulder and ran back to his village. "You just hate me, don't you Mata Nui?" Deusui muttered to himself as he reached the village. He ran into the village, heading to the medic of this small tribe of Matoran and placed the Matoran on the medical bed, which was made of rock, some dirt and a giant palm tree leaf, "This guy is unconscious, I found him near the Ashbear nests," Deusui said, "You know what happens to some Rahi when they hear thunder, they go crazy. If I didnt find this guy in time, he could have become an Ashbear's next meal," The medic took a look at the Matoran, inspecting for any wounds or anything that would need to be handled imediatly, "Well nothing serious," the medical Matoran said, "Luckily he is just out cold and nothing more. Thank you Deusui for getting him back here," "Your welcome Korora," Deusui said and left the hut. He walked outside to find a tall Toa, cladded in dark red and gold armor. His armor was like a knight's though, much thicker, and in his hand was an intriuging sword, and in the Toa's other hand was Toa Stone... "I have watched your actions for a while," the Toa said to Deusui, "Your actions have aided this village in many ways. I a impressed. I want you to have this, and I want to train you, polish your skills," The toa handed the Matoran the Toa Stone with a smile. Deusui looked at the stone with confusion. Was this really a Toa Stone? It looks like fate had turned a leaf. "Thanks, but why do I need training?" Deusui asked, "Your powers are great, yet unpolished and dangerous," the Toa said, "Thats why you need it," "How is being awesome at saving lives dangerous?" Deusui asked, corssing his arms, "Not the abilities you have now, but the powers you WILL have," "So what? If I become a Toa I'll become faster and stronger. I really don't see the point in this training," "No. You are a Matoran of Sonics, you will become a Toa of Sonics by using that stone. If you don't learn how to control your powers of sound waves, you can caus more harm than good," "But it's not like I'll use it. Listen, I'm only gonna use this stone to make me a Toa, so I can defend my village and people even more," "If you want to keep them safe from yourself, you need my training!" "Forget it old man!" Deusui said, "I don't need no stupid training, and I never did, I'll become a great Toa without your help!" The Toa was astonished... "Fine...I won't train a Toa who is missing a Teachable Spirit," he said as he walked off, "If you won't heed my words? Then go make a grievious mistake that i won't help you out of," "I won't fail!" Deusui said as he saw the Toa walk away, "I won't ever fail" Category:Stories